The Hypnotist
by Binks Drake
Summary: X-Men Evolution was screwed up before when the asteroid M sereies came out wait 'til you see this. Mesmero's traveling circus has come to bayville And now the X-men will have to find a way to stop him. One is a traiter one is hypnotized and theirs a surpr
1. Default Chapter

The Hypnotist Pt. 1

A new face of terror

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own evolution yadda yadda yadda

  
  


authors note: Now all you x-men fans you know that evolution always seriously screws things up i mena arcade was a teenager. You can't really have an Assasin on a little kids WB T.V. show. So I screwed things up just as much to fit it.

  
  


A huge circus train rattle into the Bayville station playing loud Music.

  
  


Ringmaster: Hurry hurry Hurry! Buy your tickets for our First and last performance in Bayville.

  
  


Even, Kitty, And Kurt are seen walking to the mansion from school.

  
  


Kurt: Hey A circus!

Kitty: Circus? Those things are like totolly lame.

Kurt: Just FYI I used to be in one.

Kitty: Oh sorry.

Even: Hey Circus' can be fun.

Kitty: yeah well not for me. A very strange clown didn't land on your lap when you were three. My mom nearly killed him.

Even: Right. I didn't need to know that about you.

Strange man in green: Oh please! Viset my traveling circus and that wasn't a request.

Stares at their eyes for just a minute

Strange man in green: Yes you will pay more and make my people keep the change. Now this is just a small task. Trust me they will get bigger.

Ringmaster: Mesmero get over here!

Mesmero: Coming.

Introduction

  
  


Wolvie: Any new Mutant sigs lately?

Prof: Many. I have a feeling they all are revolving around that new circus.

Wolvie: Anything strange?

Prof: Very. I lost Kurt, Kitty and Evens signatures when they walked past the train station. What scared me more is when I tried to contact them I couldn't get a reading evan though I found they were right outside. 

Wolvie: Really.

Prof: Yes They were insisting that I go to some circus with them. And I know that Kitty wouldn't go to a circus if they paid her.

Wolvie: What do you thinks goin' on?

Prof: Another scary thing. I don't know.

* * *

Oro: Even!

Even: Auntie O'

Oro: Would you mind taking this to professor Xaivier for me.

Even: Yes Auntie O' And please come to the Circus with us on Saturday.

Looks at him strange.

Oro: On second thought I'll take them myself.

Even: Yes Auntie O'

Oro: PROFESSOR!

Runs to cerebro.

Prof: What is it?

Oro: Evens eyes.

Gee! How inconvenient now back to the show.

Prof: I know. Remembered a new signature I found when they were setting up the area two days ago. It was a mutant called mesmero. I think he may be responsable. I think it would be good if the two of you went to the circus. Find out as much as you can about him.

Cerebro beeps three times

Prof: A new signature. I Recognize him.

Oro: Who?

Prof: But I don't know how this is possible!

Wolvie: Who?

Prof: I wiped of his memory of his powers.

Both: WHO?!?!?

Prof: The Vanisher.

Cerebro beeps a loud voice says ALL X-MEN SECURITY BREECH! Take planned positions.

Prof: Better go I'll try to locate him.

WE'll be right back with The Hypnotist an X-Men Evolution special event

Vanisher: Ha!

Storm: Don't upset me!

Vanisher: Hmm Another entrance it is then!

* * *

Vanisher: Well an empty door. How about that.

Jean: Professor I've found him. He's out front call the others.

Rachel: swoops in and spurts fire at the man. I knew you were still out there!

Jean: Professor come see this.

Vanisher: You think you've still got me in that grasp.

Rachel: Oh I've got you.

Vansiher: Oh ahve you now? Dissapears

Jean: Who are you?!

Rachel: I can't tell you I'm sorry.

Jean: What.

Rachel: Look scared suddenly

Jean: What is it?

Rachel: Cable is coming.

Jean: Cable?

Rachel: He's under Mesmero's spell!

Jean: Who?

Rachel: Cable! 

Cable: Hello Phoenix.

Rachel: Cable stop. You know none of this is right.

Cable: When I get an ordr I follow it!

Jean: Faints

Rachel: Cable put down the weapon.

Cable: i can't do that.

Vanisher: Why am I back? I really don't want to be here.

Cable: Hello.

Vanisher: Cable.

Prof and storm walk in

Strom: Cable? Rachel? How did they . . .

Prof: It's mesmero's work.

Rachel: Professor. Stop the vanisher before he does it again.

Prof: Yes rachel!

Rachel: Cable You know this is wrong. You wouldn't kill your sister. 

Jean: What?

Cable: Actually I have orders to eliminate both of you.

Rachel: You wouldn't do that not to me not to your sister! And definatly not to your mother over there!

Jean: Faints again.

Stay tuned for scenes from the next part of the hypnotist!

Voice: Next time on X-Men Evolution.

Rachel: I'm sorry I can't tell you who I am.

Prof: I'll never forget that time you tried to kill me you know.

*

Cable: It is time! Mother! For your death.

*

Rachel: I'll take the Vanisher to Genosha. But it may take a while.

*

Storm: I can't control it!

Prof: Settle down storm.

Storm: I AM FREE!


	2. The next battle

Voice: Previously on X-men Evolution

  
  


Ringmaster: Hurry hurry Hurry! Buy your tickets for our First and last performance in Bayville.

Strange man in green: Oh please! Visit my traveling circus and that wasn't a request.

Stares at their eyes for just a minute

Strange man in green: Yes you will pay more and make my people keep the change. Now this is just a small task. Trust me they will get bigger.

Oro: Even!

Even: Auntie O'

Oro: Would you mind taking this to professor Xaivier for me.

Even: Yes Auntie O' And please come to the Circus with us on Saturday.

Rachel: Cable stop. You know none of this is right.

Cable: When I get an order I follow it!

Jean: Faints

Rachel: Cable put down the weapon.

Cable: i can't do that.

Vanisher: Why am I back? I really don't want to be here.

Rachel: Cable You know this is wrong. You wouldn't kill your sister. 

Jean: What?

Cable: Actually I have orders to eliminate both of you.

Rachel: You wouldn't do that not to me not to your sister! And definatly not to your mother over there!

Jean: Faints again.

Introduction

the hypnotist pt 2

The Shadow's Wisp

  
  


Jean: I I'm a mother.

Rachel: Cable!!!!!!!!!!!! Fire bursts out of mouth and knocks vanisher down and cable dissapears!

Jean: faints Yet agian

New mutants and drake: Runs out of mansion in costume

Drake: What happend?

Storm: I'm not sure.

Rachel: Well I guess I'll be taking Vanisher over there back to Genosha.

Scott: Who are you?

Rachel: I'm sorry I can't tell you who I am.

Prof: I'll never forget that time you tried to kill me you know.

Rachel: Your not still holding against me, are you? I'm sorry! 

Prof: Yes well your welcome here.

Rachel: Trust me. I'll be needed. Takes giant red ball out of pcket you've nnever seen before it's just kinda there now. And throws it into the sky. A big green circle appears she flies though it and disappears. 

Jean: I'm beginning to get tried of fainting gee I think she fainted

WE'll be right back to the hypnotist an X-men Evolution special event.

* * *

Ringmaster: Welcome welcome to Mesmero's traveling circus!

Kurt: Here Keep all the change Gets his pupils back.

Even: Here Keep all the change Gets his pupils back.

Kity: Here Keep all the change Gets her pupils back.

Storm: Here. 

Guy behind big red thing: $3.27 is your change.

Storm: Thank you.

Evan: House of horror, House of the strange, House of animals, They really like that word!

Storm: Glad to see your back to your old self.

Kurt: Hey do you vant to go to the house of the weird.

Storm: I don't care.

Evan: I don't care. Hey it could be fun. C'mon.

Man with six fingers: Welcome to the house of the weird. Enjoy yourselves.

Kurt: his sixth finger was fake I only have three.

Kitty: Hey look at him. He looks like totally familiar.

Even: He does.

Storm: I'll be right back.

Kurt: Now that you mention it.

Mesmero: Ahh yes my old friends. I have something for you.

Three walk up to him.

Mesmero: Look into my eyes for a strange surprise.

Rachel: flies in Don't look in!

Mesmero: You will come with me.

Rachel: No!

Mesmero: I'll be back in a minute!

Rachel: No Come Back.

Mesmero: As for you!

(Crowd is screaming madly and mesmero grabs Phoenix II and takes her with them.)

Mesmero: You will join my party of the happy hypnotized.

WE'll be right back with the Hypnotist an X-Men Evolution special event.

Now we're back with an X-Men evolution special event on kids wb.

Storm: Well you couldn't have possibly gotten into that much troub. . . Oh. . . my. . .

Mesmero: staring into eyes. You will bring me information from the Xaivier mansion! Everything. Mutant signatures the scamatics for cerebro and the danger room. And All the files on the X-Men!

Strom: No!

Mesmero: Ah the godess herself has payed me a visit! Now Look into my eyes!

Storm: NO! AHHHHHH. Professor prfessor!

Prof: What is it?

Storm: I can't control it! 

Prof: Settle down storm.

Storm: I AM FREE!

Mesmero: I'm not going to look at that as good.

Strom: I summon the arctic winds! Pushes the arctic winds at mesmero.

Mesmero: VANISHER!

Vansiher: appears yes Master Mesmero.

Mesmero: Take me to The lair.

Vanisher: Ah yes. Vansihes with mesmero and kitty and even leaves kurt.

Storm: I Summon the hailing rain on all who come here! Hail falls

Kurt: Ororo! Get down! 

* * *

Prof: Storm Storm!

Wolvie: Storm!

Prof: I've completly lost contact.

Wolvie: Where did Mesmero take those kids?

Prof: He's being sheltered by the brotherhood. He was invited by boom boom.

Wolvie: I never thought I'd see her turn on us.

Cerebro starts screming :Security breech identity Cable summmers.

Prof: Cable he's returned.

Wolvie: Whats that dot.

Prof: Jean!

* * *

Jean: You again!

Cable: Hullo mother.

Jean: Stop calling me that.

Cable: It is time! Mother! For your death.

To Be Continued. . . 

Stay tuned for scenes from the next episode of X-Men Evolution.

Next time on X-men Evolution.

Storm: I lost my head and my nephew.

*

Prof: I've found them but they aren't giving off much energy.

*

Wolvie: Kurt! What are you doing in cerebro!

Kurt: Vhen I am given an order by my master I follow it.

*

Wolvie: Kurt has no pupils he's in cerebro. He's hacking through files. There's some sort of shield around him. He's going on about some master.

*

Prof: Mesmero give up!

*

Scott: Alex When did you get in town.

Alex: I came to join you.

*

Prof: So you finally decided to come back lorna I thought after after Drake

lorna: I try to forget about him.

Drake: Mother! . . . ?


End file.
